Don't Leave me
by animeluver123
Summary: The gang have defeated Naraku, but at what price? songfic, Song: 1000 words from FFX2, R&R please, I'm just giving it a shot. Now Continuing! Give me ideas and inspiration people! Review! Different scenarios each time!
1. 1000 words

This is a little song ficcy I thought up of in the car. Wish you guys had the music to play along to this. It'd be better.

Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones who stood. Sango and Kohaku lay next to each other, exhausted, unconscious, but finally together. Miroku was slumped on a tree, having sucked in one too many insects. However, with Kagome's medicine, all he needed was some rest and plenty of fluids.

"Kagome…We finally did it. We killed Naraku!"

"Yeah…"

"Is there something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Um, it's a scratch or two, nothing serious, but you should tend to Sango-chan!" Kagome uttered with a smile laced with weakness, as she clutched her stomach.

"Kagome…Wh-why are you holding your stomach?"

"Just…My stomach hurts," she lied.

"Kagome! Don't hide it from me! I won't get mad at you I swear…" Inuyasha pulled her arm away from her stomach. A jagged gash covered the entire area. Inuyasha's words came out faltered. "K-Kagome…Kagome! I'll get you some help! I swear! I'll be-"

"No. It's too… too late just-just stay next to me," Kagome whispered as she lay down on the ground. "Just-" Kagome's voice came out even more strained, her eyes starting to get heavy.

"Kagome don't leave me!"

_I know that you're hiding things,  
Using gentle words to shelter me.  
You words were like a dream,  
But dreams could never fool me,  
Not that easily._

_**A flashback**_

"Inuyasha! I'm going home!"

"Feh."

"Inuyasha…"

She had looked so sad then.

_I acted so distance then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily_

"Inuyasha…Don't cry…" Kagome smiled as she wiped away silent tears on the hanyou's face. "I can't stand to see you cry," Kagome told him, though her eyes held tears of her own.

"Same goes for me."

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door.  
But still I swore,  
To hide the pain,  
When I turned back the pages.  
Shouting might have been the answer,  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid  
To say what's in my heart!_

"KAGOME! You-you'll be alright! I promise!"

"Inuyasha…I can't see…It's getting all fuzzy…"

_Cause a thousand words,_

_Call out through the ages,_

_they'll fly to you,_

_even though I can't see,_

_I know they're reaching you suspended on silver wings!_

Inuyasha grasped Kagome's body closer. "No… You're not going to die! Everything's alright! We'll take you back to your time so-"

"You know I won't make it."

Inuyasha sobbed. "You can't leave me…"

"Hold me closer…I want to be close to you when I die…" And Inuyasha promptly obliged.

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces will cradle you_

_making all of your weary days seem far away_

_they'll hold you forever!_

"I love you Inuyasha."

_oh a thousand words,_

_have never been spoken,_

_they'll fly to you,_

_they'll carry you home,_

_and back into my arms,_

_suspended on silver wings!_

"Kagome…You're ok…" Inuyasha muttered over and over again, just to give himself false reassurance.

_and a thousand words,_

_call out through the ages,_

_they'll cradle you,_

_making all of the lonely years to lonely days,_

_they'll hold you forever!_

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I know." Inuyasha choked on his sobs. They came out anyways.

Kagome's hand wiped away his tears once again. "What's wrong?"

"I…I love you too."

Kagome smiled, and used her last amount of energy to lean up and kiss Inuyasha lightly on the lips. She then lay back down, smiled once more, and touched his face.

"I know." Her hand slipped and fell to her side. She closed her eyes one last time.

Inuyasha broke down and hugging Kagome's body, cried freely. He didn't care if anyone say him, the one he loved was gone. Nothing could console him now. He might as well have died as well.

_Ohhhhh, a thousand…words._


	2. Author's Note

I know I said this was a one shot, but a reviewer inspired me, so maybe I'll add some more songs. So, stay tuned if you want, I'll try to think of more for you guys! Oh and these fanfics will be separate. In my next one, Kagome hasn't died yet. Unless I say it is.


	3. Listen to Your Heart

Well, I got stumped on the scenario for this one, but then I got a good idea. Enjoy!

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting near the campfire. Sango wand Miroku were already asleep, as well as Shippo. Kagome looked lovingly at him. "He's so cute…" She whispered to himself.

"He's a brat."

Kagome looked surprised at his outburst. She then turned arrogant. "He's not a brat! You just-"

"But he's an okay little runt."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha shockingly. _Since when…_ She smiled. It was good to see Inuyasha care about something for once in his life, other than Ramen and Kikyo. She frowned when it came to Kikyo. Kagome didn't see Kikyo as a bad person. She just felt so sad when she knew Inuyasha ran to her. _He's my Inuyasha. Whoa girl! Yours? What was with that? He was never yours…you're just a shard detector._ Kagome lowered her head down, tears threatening to come out.

"Kikyo."

"Wh-What?" Kagome was shocked. It's as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Kikyo."

Kagome looked up. She saw Kikyo's soul stealers roaming the air. "Oh." She lowered her head once more. "Why don't you go Inuyasha. I'm sure she's waiting."

"Kagome…you don't get it, it's not like I lo-"

"Just go Inuyasha. Go." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kagome! Stop it!" Inuyasha was in a frenzy of rage. He grabbed her by the hand. "I told you, it's not like-"

Kagome raised her head, and it was then the tears chose to spill. "Go away! Just go to the one you love."

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile,_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah, _

_You've built a love but that love falls apart, _

_your little piece of heaven turns to dark._

"Kagome…" Inuyasha was torn between the two. He loved Kagome, but he couldn't break his promise to Kikyo. He was a man to his word. _Then won't you be breaking your promise to Kagome? To stand by her side forever?_ A voice in his head asked.

_Listen to your heart _

_When he's calling for you _

_Listen to your heart _

_There's nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why _

_But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye_

He just couldn't choose. Kikyo was his loved one from long ago. _Your taking that a bit far aren't you? You and two were friends: Naraku broke you two up before you became serious. But Kagome…She was the real deal. He loved her._

"Kagome…"

"I'm just a shard detector! THAT'S ALL!" Kagome started to run away.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile _

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah _

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems _

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist. "It's not that! Will you just listen to me for one minute wench?" He said, not thinking about how harsh he sounded.

Kagome faced him, tears still trickling down her face.

_Listen to your heart _

_When he's calling for you _

_Listen to your heart _

_There's nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why _

_But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye_

"I don't love Kikyo! I had a promise to her!" His voice got quiet. "But then I realized that I would be breaking a promise I had to you."

Kagome was deathly silent.

""I love you Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

_And there are voice that want to be heard_

_So much to mention, but you can't find the words_

_The sense of magic, the beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder_

_Than the wind_

"Inuyasha…I never knew…"

"Well that's what you get for listening to me." Kagome bolted into his arms crying.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha!"

_Listen to your heart _

_When he's calling for you _

_Listen to your heart _

_There's nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why _

_But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye._

"Mmmsorry…" Kagome muttered into Inuyasha's haori. "Hear that Kikyo? I'm sorry, but I'm with Kagome now.

Kagome smiled sleepily and said, "I love you too Inuyasha."

_Listen to your heart,_

_Mm mmm..._

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before…_

Kikyo heard Inuyasha's words and smiled. Her purpose had been fulfilled. She walked away slowly, vowing to never come in between Inuyasha and Kagome again.

_You tell him goodbye…_

Ok, I wasn't so confident in the ending, but I had nothing else to put, and I don't like the way some stories portray Kikyo as an evil whore. I mean, I don't like her that much, but still.


End file.
